In The Middle Of The Night, Chapter 1, Liason fic
by Liason4me
Summary: Carly's supposed death drives Liz deeper into depression, will Jason save her?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own these characters….  
  
  
  
  
  
1 In The Middle Of The Night  
  
Chapter One-  
  
  
  
Elizabeth Webber walked hurriedly to the Brownstone where she was staying with Bobbie for the time being, she couldn't believe Carly was dead. Elizabeth was never sure how to feel since the ordeal began, Carly and her had never been friends to say the least, but somehow she felt a loss for her. Elizabeth walked into the house and Bobbie was sitting on the couch looking dejected, which is how she had looked since her daughter had gone missing. "Hey Bobbie," Liz muttered as she made her way to her room, Bobbie nodded and watched the small brunette go up the stairs.  
  
Carly's death couldn't help but drive Liz further into depression, it just made her wonder how terrible things could happen all the time and without reason. Liz had gone through rape, her boyfriend's death and resurrection, the loss of Lucky's love, the loss of Jason, and a bad car accident, which lost her all of her friends. And all this somehow made Carly's death make sense to her, it made her think what a crock of shit life really is.  
  
Liz stared at the ceiling above her bed watching nothing, but somehow seeing everything clearly for the first time. And then the tears came, painfully soft at first then a storm of anger and regret.  
  
Sonny poured himself a brandy, looking distressed he sat on the couch with Alexis. Alexis looked at him not sure what to say, "Sonny the funeral is tomorrow, is there anything I can do to help out?" Sonny looked at her through darkly rimmed eyed, "No, there is nothing you can do." Sonny put his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes harshly as if trying to wake himself from a horrible dream, "I have to call Jason, to tell him about the funeral."  
  
She sat down on the shower floor, the hot water pouring over her; Elizabeth was sick of pain and mostly sick of living. Stepping out of the shower, still dripping wet she carelessly put a robe on. She opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out the bottle of pain- killers she was given after the accident, she paused only for a second before washing them all down with water from the sink.  
  
Bobbie woke up violently from a bad dream; her mouth was so dry it was sour. She got up and went to the kitchen for a drink; Elizabeth had been silent all night she thought, for some reason Bobbie had a bad feeling. She had known the girl had been through a lot and had seemed very depressed lately. Bobbie had never once went to Liz's room to check on her but tonight she had this strange feeling.. Opening her door slowly she called out softly, "Elizabeth, you awake?" There was no response, however a dim light shown from underneath her bathroom door, she knocked on the bathroom door, once again, nothing. Suddenly Bobbie felt a chill wash over her, the kind of feeling you get when you know you're walking into something bad. Bobbie opened the door and immediately saw Liz lying on the floor as still as death.  
  
Alexis was picking up her things to leave and Sonny came out of another room, "Is he coming?" she asked him. Sonny nodded, "He'll be here first thing in the morning." Alexis ran a hand through her hair, "It's too bad for him to return to these circumstances." Sonny nodded, "I'm going to the hospital to go get Zander, he's been in the morgue all day." Alexis nodded and turned to leave, "Good night Sonny," she said almost a whisper as she closed the door.  
  
Sonny walked into General Hospital around eleven 'o clock. Strangely enough a lot of people were there that late, he immediately spotted Luke, Bobbie, and Sarah and Audrey Webber were also there. He noticed they seemed to be in some sort of distress as well. Approaching them, he said to Luke, "What's happened?" Luke looked at him with cloudy eyes, "Elizabeth Webber attempted suicide tonight." Sonny flinched as if someone had hit him, he never expected to hear that, "Is she going to be alright?" Bobbie shrugged, "They pumped her stomach but the likelihood of kidney damage is great considering the amount of pain killers she took." Audrey cringed at Bobbie's words, "She's a strong girl, she'll pull through," she said softly while a crying Sarah clung to her arm. Sonny looked at Bobbie with concern, "I'm sorry, you're having to go through so much lately, are you ok?" Luke put an arm around his sister and Bobbie just shrugged once again, she seemed to be somewhere else.  
  
Sonny went to a remote corner near the coffee machine, and pulled out his phone, "Hey it's me, look I have news, and it's not good. Elizabeth tried to kill herself tonight, she's alive but it's not for sure that she stays that way, you need to get here faster than the morning,……. are you there?…..I'm so sorry man, I'll do my best to keep you posted till you get here."  
  
  
  
Please R&R, peace and love 


	2. Chapter 2

1 Disclaimer- I don't own em  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 In The Middle Of The Night  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
He arrived in Port Charles at exactly 3:15 am, removing his gloves he stood out side of General Hospital. Not many cars were in the Emergency room parking lot, but he spotted Bobbie's and Luke's. He sighed and leaned against the brick building, he wasn't ready to face what was inside, but he knew that the faster he went to see her the better. Closing his eyes, the night air chilled his body, or maybe it was fear that chilled him. He ran a hand through his hair and prepared himself for the dead body of a close friend and the dying body of his lost love.  
  
"Jason? Is that you?" Bobbie said in amazement. Jason's eyes burned with fatigue and his hands were sweaty, "Hi," was all he said to those gathered at the hospital. Instantly he wondered where Lucky was and why he wasn't there. Jason paused and then said, "Is she in there?," he pointed to the room directly in front of him. "Yes, she's not awake though, and Sarah and Audrey are with her," Bobbie replied softly. Jason eyes narrowed for a second, "I'll wait then, so they can be with her." He went and sat heavily in a chair nearby, he looked exhausted in every sense of the word. Sonny had gone home around 2am because he had things to do for Carly's funeral in the morning however Zander relocated himself outside of Liz's room as well. Zander looked at Jason slightly suspiciously, and Jason returned the look with about as much disdain. Jason ran a hand through his hair nervously, he didn't want to be here, he wanted to be with her.  
  
Jason was coming in out of consciousness around 4 am and suddenly he saw Sarah and Audrey leave Elizabeth's room, they looked at him as the left, but their faces only displayed painful emotions. Jason stepped carefully into her room, she looked pale, and fragile, like she would break if he touched her. He sat in the chair by her bed, she was so beautiful and sad, he thought to himself. He touched her face, she was clammy and he quickly pulled his hand away as if it burned to touch her. She didn't move, not once, the only sign she was alive was the rise and fall of her chest. Jason leaned on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, for a second he thought he might start to cry, cry like hadn't since he was a small child. Composure took back over and he watched her until he fell asleep.  
  
"Jason?" Jason opened his eyes and Elizabeth was staring at him. It was early morning. Her eyes were hardly open and they looked slightly red, her voice was whispy like death talking from the grave. He smiled at her, "Hey you," however she did not return his smile, "Leave me alone, all of you!" He didn't realized Sarah and Audrey were also in the room, he turned to look at them, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Elizabeth please," Sarah started, "Shut up, I want to die, all you go away," she said again this time finder a louder voice. Jason put his hand on hers, "Come on, your just feeling scared, things will be fine." Elizabeth looked at him and for a second he thought he saw hatred in her eyes, "LEAVE!," she tried to yell but it broke into a sob. Suddenly she was ripping the iv tube from her arm and pulling herself out of bed. "Elizabeth, NO!!" Jason said holding her down, she ripped herself free from him, "Don't touch me," she spit out. "Why didn't I die, Why?" she started crying and fell back on the bed.  
  
Jason looked horrified, he had never thought she really wanted to die and when she awoke would be pissed that she hadn't. "Grams go get a doctor," Sarah said urgently and Audrey ran out of the room. At this point Elizabeth was crying inconsolably into her pillow and completely ignoring the two of them. Sarah noticed Jason's obvious distress and she tried to smile at him reassuringly. Jason reached out to touch Elizabeth but he pulled his hand away before he did, "Why isn't Lucky here," he asked Sarah quietly. Sarah seemed to cringe at that, "It's complicated he wants to be here but," Suddenly Elizabeth turned around weakly and spat out, "Lucky can eat shit and die for all I care!" She tried to sit up and then grabbed her stomach in pain, "Oh it hurts," she moaned. Jason reached for her again and she slapped his hand away and then she just passed out. Sarah ran to bed, "Lizzie?!!?" she shook her lightly, "Oh my god, where's the doctor?!!" Jason backed up against the wall frantically trying to process all that happened, his hands were shaking in fear. When the doctor stormed in with Audrey he almost ran out of the room, gasping for breath in the hallway, he felt himself losing it. And when he saw Monica in the hall he practically threw himself into her arms and he cried, he cried for Carly, Elizabeth, and himself. She held her son like she hadn't in 15 years.  
  
To be continued…..sorry Liasons it'll get nicer…… 


End file.
